


Dreaming of You

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Victuuri - Freeform, Character Death In Dream, M/M, Nightmares, YOI Soulmate Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to dream about each other. But the dreams are meant to be pleasant... so why does Phichit have the same nightmare over and over again?
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmates Week 2020





	1. Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, you only dream about your soulmate. The dreams start when you turn 18. The dreams are not always the same, but they are always pleasant. Or, at least they are supposed to be.

March, the World Championships

“I don’t dream.”

Victor’s head jerked up in surprise. “What do you mean, you don’t dream? You’re 23 years old, Chris. Everyone dreams.” _After they turn 18, that is. Everyone dreams of their soulmate._

Chris sighed heavily, his body sagging against the headboard of the hotel bed. “I meant what I said. I don’t dream. Ever.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “I don’t have a soulmate.”

“You don’t know that. Some people just don’t remember their dreams. It doesn’t mean that you don’t have a soulmate.”

Chris shook his head. “I know. I just… it’s hard to explain. I just have this feeling that I don’t.” He closed his eyes briefly. “I feel like, if I did have a soulmate, they would have found me by now.”

Victor clicked his tongue. “Not necessarily. I’ve been looking for mine for so long. It makes me wish that the dreams gave us more clues. How the hell am I supposed to find him?”

“At least you have that.” _At least you have hope. At least you_ **_know_ ** _you have a soulmate…_

“I just mean, don’t give up hope. Your soulmate is out there, I know it. And he’ll find you.”

“I hope you’re right, Victor…”

***  
Late April, Detroit

_The tall blonde man was dressed in form fitting athletic wear, a bag slung over his shoulder. Phichit smiled. He whispered softly to himself, “That’s Christophe Giacometti. He’s my soulmate…” His heart felt warm, his body light, like he was floating._

_The light changed and Christophe stepped out into the street. Phichit watched in horror as a truck tore through the intersection, striking Christophe. He screamed, his heart shattering as he saw Christophe lying there, crushed and bloody, in the street. Phichit fell to his knees in anguish. He didn’t need to look any closer to know the truth._

_His soulmate was dead._

***  
“Phichit! Wake up!”

Phichit started awake, only dimly aware that Yuuri was shaking him. He could feel the tears on his face, and felt the rawness in his throat, like he had been screaming.

Yuuri sat back, relieved. “Finally. You were…” Yuuri sighed. “You were screaming. And when I came to check, you were still asleep. Crying and screaming…” _Like your heart was breaking…_

Phichit wiped his eyes. “I… sorry I woke you. It was just a bad dream…”

“Just a… what?” _People only dream of their soulmates. And they’re always pleasant dreams._

Phichit took a calming breath and tried to shrug it off. “I just…”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re not supposed to have _bad_ dreams, Phichit. They’re supposed to be nice, happy dreams. Just you and your soulmate, spending time together.”

Phichit sighed. “I _know_. But trust me, this was not happy.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Phichit shook his head. “No. I kind of feel like talking about it will make it more real? And honestly, I don’t want to think about it again. Hopefully the next one will be better.” _It can’t hardly get any worse…_

“Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind.”

Phichit forced a small smile. “Okay. Thanks, Yuuri. Sorry that I woke you.”

Yuuri smirked slightly. “It’s okay. Are you going to go back to sleep?”

Phichit shook his head. “No. I don’t think I can.”

“Want me to stay up with you?”

“No, go back to sleep, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri nodded and yawned loudly as he made his way to the door. “You know where to find me if you need anything.”

Phichit nodded distractedly as he slowly sat up on his bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and took a deep breath in an attempt to settle the erratic beating of his heart and the sick feeling in his stomach. _People don’t have bad dreams. So what does this mean? I’m almost afraid to know._

_I’m afraid that it means that on the day that we finally meet, Christophe will die._

***  
A Few Months Later

Yuuri rubbed his eyes as he made his way into the tiny kitchen of their apartment. He turned on the light and jumped, startled, as he saw Phichit sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. Yuuri sighed. _It happened again._

He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting next to Phichit. Yuuri reached out and squeezed one of Phichit’s hands comfortingly. “Same dream?”

Phichit nodded dejectedly. “Down to the smallest detail. He walks out of the building and to the intersection. And when he steps out into the street…”

“Phichit....”

Tears fell down Phichit’s cheek. “What am I going to do? I’m afraid. I’m so afraid that when we meet, this is going to happen. I can’t be the reason that he dies…”

Yuuri scooted closer to Phichit. “You won’t. You wouldn’t. You don’t even know for a fact that this is real, that it is really going to happen. There’s no evidence that dreams are premonitions.”

Phichit’s fist hit the table, shaking the cup and startling Yuuri. “But I have the same. Damn. Dream. I’ve had it dozens of times. You can’t tell me that it means nothing!”

Yuuri bit his lip and stayed silent.

Phichit shook his head. “Sorry. I just… I don’t know what to do. I… since I qualified for the World Championships… What if I meet him?”

“It’s possible that nothing will happen. It’s possible that Chris is looking for you, too.”

“How am I going to avoid him? I can’t, I just can’t. Not yet.”

Yuuri nodded. “I know.” _After all, I’ve been avoiding Victor all of this time, too. Not for the same reason, but still._

Phichit looked up at Yuuri. “You have to help me avoid Christophe.”

“Okay, I’ll do what I can. But try not to worry too much about it, okay? That’s not til March.”

“I know.”

Yuuri squeezed his hand. “Maybe the dreams will stop by then. Maybe you’ll start having pleasant dreams.”

Phichit sighed so heavily that his whole body sagged. “I hope so.” _I honestly don’t know what scares me more, the thought that these dreams will continue, or the thought that they might stop all together. I wish I could have pleasant dreams, like a normal person. Why was I cursed with this?_

***  
March, the World Championships  
The Following Year

Chris slumped into the chair in Victor’s hotel room, glass of wine in hand. “Another year down, and another gold for you.”

Victor smiled as he raised his glass. “And a silver for you.”

“Tch, don’t remind me. I’m always looking up at you on the podium.”

“Maybe next year will be your year.”

“Victor, don’t tease. You’re a four-time world champion.”

Victor’s eyes flicked to the gold medal abandoned on the dresser. He sighed. “I know.”

Chris propped his elbow on the chair arm and rested his chin on his hand. “Spill it. What’s bothering you.”

“It’s just… I’m 27. And I still haven’t figured out where, or who, my soulmate is. I just hoped that I would find them by now.”

Chris felt a pang in his chest. _At least he has a clue. At least he dreams. I’m 24… and I’ve never dreamed. I know, deep in my heart, what that means._

“Oh, Chris. I’m sorry. I… it was a momentary lapse. Still nothing?”

Chris shook his head sadly. “No. Nothing.”

“And no one has approached you, claiming to be your soulmate?”

“No. I’m convinced…”

“No, don’t say it. You have a soulmate, Chris. We just have to find him.”

Chris felt a tear fall down his cheek. _Stop. I know he’s trying to help, but giving me false hope is not going to do anything but make it worse. I should just accept the truth. It will be better in the long run._

Victor sighed. “I… let’s change the subject. Did I tell you about the girl that Georgi is dating? You know that he doesn’t remember his dreams either, so he dates and hopes for the best. Well, anyway, her name is Anya, and there’s just something about her that rubs me wrong…”

Chris only half listened as Victor regaled him with the many antics of his rinkmates as he drank deeply from his glass in an attempt to dull the pain that he felt in his heart.

***  
The Next Day

Phichit sighed in relief as he slid into the cab with Yuuri. _We did it. Another World Championship down without running into Christophe. Another year that he’s safe from the terrible fate that I dream about at least once a week._

The nightmares had not let up over the nearly two years since he starting having them. If anything, they had become worse. More sharp, more detailed, like his mind was dredging up an old memory again and again, running it through his head until he could recall even the most minute detail. 

And every time that he was forced to replay it, it made his heart ache.

Phichit rested his head against the back of the taxi seat as it pulled out from the hotel. “Thanks for helping me.”

Yuuri shrugged. “It was nothing. And you helped me avoid Victor.”

“I still don’t get why you’re avoiding Victor.” _It makes sense for me to avoid Christophe, but he’s never had anything but pleasant dreams about Victor._

“I’ve told you before…”

Phichit waved his hand dismissively. “I know. You think that Victor deserves someone better than you. But, shouldn’t you at least meet him, and let him decide what he thinks?

Yuuri looked stricken, like Phichit had slapped him. “What?” His cheeks turned a deep red. “I… I couldn’t do that. I would… it would… I can’t…”

“Why?”

Yuuri mumbled quietly, “You know why.”

Phichit shook his head. “You’re doing yourself, and Victor, a disservice.”

“Like the one that you’re doing to Christophe?”

Phichit felt like he had been punched in the gut. He closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

“Phichit. Phichit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. I know that you have your reasons for avoiding him. Valid reasons. I… talk to me.”

Phichit took several more slow, deep breaths before he opened his eyes. “That was low.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I… It’s not the same. I know that.”

Phichit nodded distractedly. “Let’s just drop it. It’s not like either of us really have to worry about it until next season.”

Yuuri nodded. “Okay. Let’s talk about something else.”

Phichit nodded and chatted idly with Yuuri until they reached the airport. On the flight home, he tried to sleep, to pass the long hours of the international flight. But his sleep was plagued by the dream, making him wake in a cold sweat. He spent the rest of the flight wide awake, trying not to wake Yuuri who slept blissfully unaware beside him.


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

The Cup of China  
A Few Months Later

Phichit was nearly vibrating with nerves as he stepped into the hotel elevator. _This is the first small competition that I’ve been to with Christophe. It’s going to be a lot harder, if not impossible, to avoid him._ He sighed. _As if I didn’t have enough stress. This is my first Grand Prix series, after all._

The elevator moved down, making its way down to the ground floor. Phichit adjusted his bag, hiking it up higher on his shoulder. He swallowed dryly as he waited for the elevator to open. _After I checked in this morning, I just went straight to my room. But I have to go to practice this afternoon, Ciao Ciao would kill me if I skipped it. And that means that I will probably run into him._

_I don’t know what to do._

The doors opened, giving Phichit an unobscured view of the hotel lobby. He gasped as he saw a familiar figure moving towards the front door. _Oh, no… No, no, no… this can’t be happening. It can’t be real…_

Phichit took off at a run, desperate to catch up to Christophe. _I have to stop him. I can’t… he can’t…_

The bright sunshine temporarily blinded Phichit as he stepped out of the hotel. He shielded his eyes with his hand and scanned the street, desperately searching for Christophe. His heart jumped into his throat. _There he is… God, he’s wearing the outfit from the dream. Everything is exactly the same…_

Phichit ran as fast as he could towards the intersection, fear giving him speed. He struggled not to break into tears, his lungs burning as he ran. The light changed. Phichit lunged towards Christophe just as he went to step off the curb. He grabbed Christophe’s arm and pulled him back onto the sidewalk, just as the truck barreled through the intersection. 

Christophe fell back onto the sidewalk, the wind knocked out of him. He was white as a sheet as he stared at the receding truck. _That… that truck would have killed me…_

He was suddenly surrounded by people, talking in what sounded like a dozen different languages. Christophe searched the crowd, trying to see who it was that had pulled him back. _I need to thank them. I think… they saved my life._

He heard a sound like someone in pain and looked behind him, towards the source of the noise. Another crowd of people, similar to the one that still surrounded him, blocked his view. _Is that who saved me? It almost has to be, right?_

Christophe moved to get up off of the ground and hissed in pain. “Damn…”

“Oh my God, Chris! Are you all right?” A familiar face forced its way through the crowd and offered him a hand up. Christophe nodded as he accepted Victor’s hand. He winced as he straightened. 

“Yes, just got the wind knocked out of me, maybe some bruises. Nothing worse than what we get on the ice.”

Victor sighed in relief. “That was a close call. That truck…”

Christophe shook his head. “I know. If someone had not grabbed me at the last minute…” He turned around, looking for the person who saved him. The crowd had dispersed. His savior was gone. Chris’ face fell.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to thank them. But they’re already gone…”

***  
Yuuri helped Phichit up, careful not to jar his injured arm. “We need to get you to the hospital. Hopefully it’s just a sprain. If it’s broken, it will take you out of the season.”

Phichit winced as he cradled his arm close to his chest. “Worth it.”

Yuuri smiled softly as he hailed a taxi. “I know. Call Celestino and tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

Phichit groaned as he slid carefully into the back of the taxi. “God, Ciao Ciao is gonna kill me.”

Yuuri got into the cab and pulled the door closed. “Take us to the nearest hospital, please.” He sighed as the cab pulled away from the curb. He looked back to see Victor helping Christophe up. _Victor will take care of him, and I’ve got Phichit. They’re both alive, and they’ll be okay._

“I don’t think Celestino will be mad, all things considered. He’s your soulmate, Phichit.”

Yuuri heard Phichit sniffle. He turned just as Phichit burst into tears, burying his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “He… he’s my soulmate… And… and… I saved him…? Is… please tell me… is it going to be okay now? Is he… will he be okay?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Phichit. _God, he’s shaking so hard. I’ve never seen him like this, not in all of the time that I’ve known him._ “It’s okay, Phichit. Victor’s got him. He’s fine.”

“Are… are you sure…?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, it’s gonna be okay.”

Phichit sniffled, his tears starting to slow. “Promise?”

Yuuri smiled. “I promise.”

Phichit sighed, the tension in his body relaxing. “He’s okay…”

“Now let’s get you taken care of, and then you can tell him.”

Phichit nodded, a small smile creeping across his face as he ran his uninjured arm across his eyes. “Yeah. I’ll finally get to tell Christophe.” _It feels… surreal… Did I really manage to do it? Save him? Does he know that it was me? Does it matter?_

_What matters is that he’s okay. And soon, we can be together._

***  
Later That Evening

_Christophe took the smaller man’s hand and brought it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the knuckles. Chris smiled as he studied the man’s face. The man had an easy smile that went all the way up to his dark eyes._

_Chris’ eyes widened as he recognized the man. “Phichit…?”_

_“Yes?”_

_Chris shook his head. “Nothing. Just…” Chris sighed. “I’ve just waited a long time.”_

_Phichit laughed, the sound soft and endearing. “You have no idea. Dance with me?”_

_Chris’ heart clenched as he nodded. Phichit led him out to the dance floor. Chris took him in his arms. It felt so right, like they had been doing this all of their lives…_

***  
Chris gasped as he sat up in bed. His eyes were wide, his breathing rapid and shallow. _I dreamed…?_

_After 7 years of torturous, dreamless nights. After all of the waiting, the hoping and despair. I dreamed. And it’s Phichit?_

Chris took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves as he lay back down on the bed. _He’s here, at this competition. I could talk to him. Tomorrow._

He closed his eyes and tried to relax his body, to calm his mind. _I just need to go back to sleep. It’s the middle of the night. There’s nothing that I can do about it now. He’ll still be here in the morning._

Chris rolled over onto his stomach in an effort to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He sighed, frustrated, as his thoughts raced. _It’s just that… today has been… God…_

He huffed out a breath. _I just can’t seem to calm down. I feel like I’m going to vibrate out of my skin. Like if I don’t do_ **_something_ ** _now, it will be too late._

Chris groaned as he rose from the bed. He pulled on a pair of workout pants and slipped his key into his pocket before shoving his feet into his shoes and hurrying out the door. It was all that he could do to not run to the elevators, towards the only lead that he had: Victor’s room.

***  
Chris pounded his fist against the door. He heard the muffled sound of footsteps and a voice on the other side of the door complaining, “This had better be important, it’s 3 in the morning.”

The door opened, revealing a drowsy and disheveled Victor. He blinked in surprise. “Chris?”

“I dreamed.”

“You… you _what?!?”_ Victor’s eyes went wide, the announcement shocking him out of his drowsy state. He flicked on the light and held open the door to allow Chris inside the room.

Chris stepped inside. “I dreamed. For the first time ever.”

“Who is it? Do you know them?”

Chris nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

There was a moan from the pile of blankets on the bed. Yuuri’s voice was groggy with sleep. “It’s Phichit.”

Victor looked towards the bed in surprise and back at Chris. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s him. But I don’t…”

Yuuri huffed loudly as he pulled his pillow over his head to block the light. “Room 312. Just go talk to him.” 

Chris took a deep breath. “Are you sure he wants to talk to me?”

Yuuri’s voice was muffled. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Chris took a deep breath and nodded before turning towards the door. Before he reached it, Victor asked, “How was it?”

Chris paused, the doorknob in his hand. “It was… it was all I ever wanted. Simple, sweet. All of the best things. I just felt so… loved.”

“You are such a romantic.”

Chris smiled. “So are you. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

***  
 _Phichit leaned back against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Chris’ shoulder._

_“Everything okay?”_

_Phichit smiled. “Everything is perfect.”_

_He moved closer to Chris and sighed contentedly as the other man wrapped his arm around his waist. Distantly, he heard a banging noise. He tried his best to ignore it as he relaxed into Chris’ embrace…_

***  
Phichit was pulled from his dream by the sound of loud, incessant banging. He moaned loudly. “No… One dream. I have one fucking good dream in _all_ the years that I’ve been dreaming, and it gets interrupted? I swear to God, I’m gonna kill whoever is at the door.”

He groaned as he forced himself up out of the bed. Phichit held his arm close to his chest, trying to keep it still without the sling the doctor had given him. _Even with the cast, it still hurts to move. And it’s heavy…_

The banging on the door was getting louder, more insistent. He mumbled, “I’m coming, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

His eyes went wide as he opened the door. “Chris?”

Chris nodded. “Phichit.” There were tears in his eyes. “I dreamed… for the first time in my life. About you.”

Phichit swallowed hard. _He never… not once in all these years? Oh my God…_

“I’m so sorry…” Phichit burst into tears.

Chris’ eyes went wide. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Phichit, holding him gently. “Shh… It’s okay…”

Phichit fell into the embrace, burying his face in Chris’ chest. He sobbed uncontrollably, struggling to breathe as Chris held him close. “I… I…”

Chris could feel his heart shattering. _He always seems like such an optimistic person, a ray of sunshine. What could make him break down like this?_

“I… I dreamed today. What happened…” Phichit sniffled softly. “Except…” He couldn’t finish the statement. His chest ached just thinking about it. _Thinking about what would have happened if I had been two seconds slower. If I hadn’t noticed. God… Chris almost died today._

“You’re the one that saved me. That pulled me back.” 

Phichit nodded. His voice was thick and rough from his tears. “Yeah.”

Chris pulled him in tighter. Phichit let out a soft pained noise. Chris let go immediately. “You’re hurt?”

Phichit looked up at Chris, tears still clinging to his cheeks and eyelashes. He cradled his injured arm. “It’s okay.”

Chris gently touched the cast on his arm. “It’s broken? Was this because of me?”

Phichit smiled. “Yeah, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. It was worth it.”

“But you’ll be out for the rest of the season!”

Phichit shook his head. “It should be fine by the Four Continents. I’ve already clenched my spot. And even if it was the end of my season, it would still be worth it. Because I saved you.” _I watched you die, hundreds of times it seems. I…_ “I’m just relieved that you’re okay.”

Chris cleared his throat, suddenly self conscious of the fact that they were still standing in the open doorway. “Can I… Is it okay if I come in? I think we should talk.”

Phichit nodded and moved so that Chris could step inside the room. Chris followed Phichit inside. Phichit sat down near the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow. He set it on his lap to rest his arm on, sighing in relief. 

Chris sat down gingerly near the foot of the bed. “Does it hurt?”

Phichit nodded. “I had a hard time falling asleep earlier.” _Partly because of the pain, but partly because I was worried about him. Whether or not he was really okay._

“I’m sorry.”

Phichit’s fingers twitched slightly as he resisted the urge to reach out and touch Chris, to try to comfort him. _I’m not sure that we’re there yet. We’re soulmates, but do we really know each other?_ “You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t your fault.”

Chris fiddled with his hands on his lap. “How long have you known?”

Phichit looked up at the ceiling, willing himself not to tear up. “I… the first nightmare was shortly after my eighteenth birthday, more than two years ago.”

“Phichit… I am so sorry.” _That must have been terrible. And here I was complaining of not dreaming._

Phichit shrugged slightly. A few tears had made their way down his cheeks. “It’s not your fault. And I dealt.”

Chris reached out towards Phichit and rested his hand on Phichit’s leg. “I just wish that you hadn’t had to.”

“I know.” Phichit covered Chris’ hand with his own. “And I was afraid to meet you, to tell you. I was afraid that it would come true. That you would… would…” His breath hitched as his eyes filled with tears. 

Chris gently squeezed Phichit’s leg. “Shh, it’s okay.”

Phichit nodded, his bottom lip caught in his teeth to keep it from trembling. Chris scooted closer, making his way up to the head of the bed. Phichit leaned against him, his body shaking, as Chris put his arm around his waist to pull him close. 

“How can you be sure?”

Chris shrugged. “ I just have a feeling. Maybe it was the dream. Maybe it’s being here with you, and how it feels, I don’t know, _right._ Like everyone says soulmates are supposed to be, how it’s supposed to feel.”

Phichit sniffled softly. “I… dreamed tonight too. Right before you came.”

“It was pleasant?”

Phichit hummed softly. “Very.”

Chris smoothed a loose piece of hair back, away from Phichit’s forehead. “Then do you believe me when I say that it’s going to be okay now?”

“I think so…”

Chris turned his head and kissed Phichit softly on the forehead. Phichit sighed as he relaxed against Chris. 

“Would you mind staying here, with me, tonight? I don’t really wanna be alone.” _I don’t want him to leave, to leave me._

Chris hummed softly. “Of course. I’ll stay as long as you’d like.”

Phichit closed his eyes, feeling warm, safe, and _loved_ in Chris’ embrace. “Then I don’t ever want you to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final piece for YOI Soulmate Week, using the Day 7 Free Day prompt.


End file.
